


We'll wait for you

by Bohe_Mienne



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 09:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18496387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne
Summary: Ренджун скучает по своим корейским друзьям, скучает по Джено, Джемину и Донхёку, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как он будет скучать, когда они закончат школу и разойдутся кто куда.





	We'll wait for you

**Author's Note:**

> Всем тем, кому так же, как и мне, нужно взаимодействие Ренджуна с China-family

Этим летом все идёт не так.

Конечно, Ренджун догадывался, что с поступлением Сычена и переездом того в Китай многое изменится, но он и не подозревал, что настолько. Начиная с того, что Сычен встречает его в аэропорту не один.

— Познакомься, это Ли Ёнцинь, он сегодня наш водитель.

Ли Ёнцинь фыркает, сдувая челку со лба, и протягивает Ренджуну руку.

—Тэн, — по-простому улыбается он, и Ренджун удивленно поднимает брови.

Тэна-Ёнциня зовут Читтапон, у него милые ошибки в китайском и не менее милая улыбка. Ренджун успевает влюбиться в этого человека за те сорок минут, что они едут до дома Сычена, о чем незамедлительно и сообщает другу, когда они остаются вдвоём.

— Это нормально, — смеётся Сычен. — Это Тэн.

 

— У вас у всех по десять имён? — растерянно спрашивает Ренджун, когда на следующий день его знакомят с Сюйси, он же Юкхэй, он же Лукас.

Все дружно смеются, и Лукас — громче всех.

— Хочешь, и тебе какое-нибудь придумаем? — предлагает тот и получает тычок под ребра.

— Отстань от ребёнка, — одергивает его другой парень — с мягкими, но какими-то благородными, как их определяет про себя Ренджун, чертами лица. — У него и так моральная травма от вас.

— От нас, Кун, — хмыкает Тэн, — от нас.

Кун закатывает глаза и улыбается Ренджуну, которому даже не хочется обижаться на обычно обидное «ребёнок». Он даже перестаёт расстраиваться, что Ченлэ в наказание за плохую учебу заставили остаться в Корее. Будь тот здесь, Ренджун не оказался бы самым младшим.

Но самый младший он ровно до того момента, пока не знакомится с Яняном. Сычен предупреждает его, чтобы он не вёлся на эти «честные телячьи глазки», но Ренджун и не ведётся. Ведётся он на широкую улыбку, крепкие объятья и неловкое «привет, я Янян!» на корейском. Ренджун думает, что рядом с высоким и уверенным в себе Яняном совсем не выглядит, как старший — ровно до тех пор, пока тот не начинает дурачиться. Ренджун смеётся и снова вспоминает Ченлэ: почему-то ему кажется, что эти двое быстро подружились бы.

Сам он сильнее тянется к Сяоджуну — единственному, кому удаётся успокоить Яняна одним лишь взглядом и легким подзатыльником. Младший трёт затылок и смеётся, и Ренджун задается вопросом, умеет ли тот вообще обижаться. Сяоджун, как и Лукас, одногодка Марка, сонбэ Ренджуна из старшей школы, но выглядит на пару лет старше — и ведёт себя тоже. Возможно, это именно то, что подкупает Ренджуна, но он ходит за ним хвостиком, неловко шутит, чего тут же смущается, но радуется, когда ему удаётся вызвать чужой заливистый смех. Сяоджун изучает всякие точные науки, и ему, в отличие от гуманитария Ренджуна, это очень подходит. Как-то тот приносит к Куну, у которого они чаще всего собираются, гитару, и Ренджун даже вспоминает несколько аккордов, которым его когда-то учил Джено. Сяоджун обещает его научить играть нормально, если тот, конечно, хочет, и Ренджун неловко улыбается, чувствуя понимающе-сочувственный взгляд Сычена. Он скучает по своим корейским друзьям, скучает по Джено, Джемину и Донхёку, но это ничто по сравнению с тем, как он будет скучать, когда они закончат школу и разойдутся кто куда. Марк, вон, ушёл аж в Америку, например.

— Не кисни, — с улыбкой толкает его плечом Хендри, сосед Яняна — чуть менее шумный и чуть более взрослый (но если только чуть-чуть), — и Ренджун не может не улыбнуться в ответ. — Зато теперь у тебя есть друзья не только в Корее, но и в Китае, и тебе не будет одиноко, когда ты приедешь поступать. Тэн, вон, несколько месяцев ходил угрюмой одиночкой, пока с ним не случились мы. Здорово же?

«Здорово», — думает Ренджун, с улыбкой глядя, как Тэн пытается задушить Хендри подушкой.

Этим летом все идёт не так.  
Но Ренджуну это, на самом деле, нравится.


End file.
